starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hylo Visz
The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard *Nar Shaddaa |nace = Poco antes del 3.681 ABY |muere = |especie = Mirialana |genero = Femenino |altura = |pelo = Negro y rojo |ojos = Azules |ciber = |era = Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion = *Cártel Hutt *Grupo contrabandista de Hylo Visz *República Galáctica }} Hylo Visz fue una mirialana que vivió durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica entre la República Galáctica y el resurgente Imperio Sith. Ella nació en el planeta Balmorra de las Colonias, pero se convirtió en una refugiada cuando el Imperio atacó el planeta. Su padre murió durante el ataque, y ella y su madre se vieron obligadas a abandonar su mundo junto con cientos de balmorranos más. Su madre murió de una enfermedad cuando su transporte hizo una parada en la luna Nar Shaddaa controlada por los hutts, y la huérfana Visz tuvo que subsistir por sí misma. En su juventud se unió a una banda de niños también huérfanos, y juntos robaron y pepenaron para poder sobrevivir. Ella eventualmente fue empleada por el Cártel Hutt para trabajar en los astilleros en la Ciudad Subterránea de Nar Shaddaa, pero pronto descubrió que su verdadero talento era pilotar. Después de años de trabajar independientemente, Visz fue contratada por el Cártel Hutt como contrabandista. En su amada nave Crimson Fleece, la mirialana construyó su reputación como una talentosa y competente contrabandista. Durante una entrega a la Corporación de Vehículos Rendilli en Corellia para Barrga el hutt, Visz perdió al Fleece cuando Barrga fue traicionado por la Corporación Rendili. Visz sobrevivió al incidente y pudo escapar de Corellia a bordo de una nave experimental Vanguard que robó de las instalaciones de Rendili. La mirialana decidió que ya no necesitaba seguir trabajando para el Cártel, así que abandonó su hogar en Nar Shaddaa y se hizo a las estrellas para buscar nuevas aventuras, y eventualmente se convirtió en la líder de una organización contrabandista independiente. En la última década de la guerra, Visz ganó renombre galáctico como la afamada contrabandista que dirigió el ataque que rompió el bloqueo Mandaloriano de la Vía Hydiana. El opresivo bloqueo había lastimado duramente la economía de la República y su habilidad de librar la guerra, y la mirialana consideró que la crisis era una oportunidad para obtener mucho dinero. Visz y su banda de contrabandistas organizaron una flota que se enfrentó a las naves Mandalorianas y las dispersó, creando un camino para que sus cargueros entregaran bienes muy necesarios a los Mundos del Núcleo. Con la ayuda de la Armada de la República su plan fue un éxito, y después de la batalla fue recompensada por sus esfuerzos y reconocida como heroína de la República. La victoria de Visz le permitió a la República sobrevivir y continuar su guerra contra los Sith; sin embargo, también hizo que el Imperio adoptara tácticas más desesperadas y agresivas, como el Saqueo de Coruscant. Por ello, el éxito de Visz tendría un rol importante en el Tratado de Coruscant, que finalizó la guerra. Posteriormente se rumoró que ella fue asesinada después de que trató de traicionar al Cártel Hutt. Biografía Vida temprana thumb|left|210px|[[Balmorra/Leyendas|Balmorra, el mundo natal devastado por la guerra de Hylo Visz]] Hylo Visz fue una mirialana que nació en el mundo fábrica de Balmorra en la región de las ColoniasThe Essential Atlas poco antes del inicio de la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Ella vivió en ese planeta con sus padres; su padre trabajó como diseñador de droides en uno de los muchos laboratorios de desarrollo en Balmorra. La guerra comenzó en el 3.681 ABYTimeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire y gradualmente se esparció por toda la galaxia, envolviendo a mundo tras mundo mientras el revitalizado Imperio Sith avanzaba hacia los Mundos del Núcleo de la República Galáctica.The Setting en el [http://swtor.com/ sitio oficial de Star Wars: The Old Republic] Debido a su reputación de prolífico fabricante de armas y droides, Balmorra fue uno de los muchos blancos de los Sith. Aunque la República se comprometió a defender a los habitantes de Balmorra, el asalto del Imperio fue implacable.Balmorra en el [http://www.swtor.com/ sitio oficial de Star Wars: The Old Republic] El padre de Visz murió en el ataque inicial al planeta, y cientos de otros balmorranos tuvieron que huir de sus hogares. Hylo y su madre estuvieron entre los refugiados que escaparon de planeta a bordo de naves de transporte hacia partes más pacíficas de la galaxia. A pesar de escapar de la masacre en su mundo natal, las dificultades de Visz aún no terminaban. Cuando el transporte de refugiados hizo una breve parada en Nar Shaddaa, la luna urbanizada de Nal Hutta, su madre cayó gravemente enferma y murió. El transporte de refugiados se fue de Nar Shaddaa sin Visz, que quedó huérfana en la peligrosa luna infestada de crimen. No obstante la joven mirialana sobrevivió y se unió a una banda de jóvenes aliens huérfanos como ella que operaban en los callejones de la Ciudad Subterránea de Nar Shaddaa. Los huérfanos robaban y pepenaban para vivir, hasta que eventualmente se desbandaron. Muchos de los niños con quienes convivía Visz murieron o llegaron a trabajara como matones para los hutts, pero Hylo escapó de esa suerte gracias a sus talentos como mecánica. Durante años ella trabajó como mecánica en los muelles de carga y astilleros propiedad del Cártel Hutt en la Ciudad Subterránea. Aunque pasó gran parte de su adolescencia reparando máquinas, Visz se dio cuenta de su pasión cuando pilotó una nave espacial por primera vez. Ella resolvió dedicarse a ello, y guardó cada crédito que ganó para comprar su propia nave. Eventualmente logró su objetivo y usó su dinero para comprar al carguero Crimson Fleece, una vieja chatarra que, aunque era difícil de mantener, se convirtió en la posesión más preciada de Visz. Posteriormente la mirialana comenzó a promocionarse como capitana, con la esperanza de obtener la notoriedad necesaria para ser contratada como contrabandista por el Cártel Hutt. Durante esta época Visz aceptó un contrato con el Imperio Sith, pero pronto descubrió que a los Sith les importaba muy poco el bienestar de los independientes. Aunque sobrevivió a la operación, Visz juró nunca más volver a trabajar para el Imperio. Trabajando para los hutts Conforme avanzaba la carrera de Hylo Visz, ella se volvió cada vez más notable por sus repetidos éxitos y su obvio talento para el contrabando. Ella le debía gran parte de sus habilidades a su creencia en lo que llamaba la "Ley Invisible del Universo"—su teoría de que los grandes asuntos eran precedidos siempre por problemas menores. Esta teoría fue derivada de sus experiencias como contrabandista, así como de las muertes de sus padres. El día anterior a su muerte, el landspeeder de su padre se descompuso, y poco antes de contraer su grave enfermedad, su madre había manchado sus túnicas favoritas. Visz creyó que todos los eventos estaban conectados, y que si no ocurrían problemas menores no tenía ninguna razón para temer un conflicto mayor. La "Ley Invisible" le dio una confianza en sí misma que, cuando se combinó con sus conexiones con mecánicos empleados por el Cártel, hizo que eventualmente los hutts se fijaran en ella. Como una empleada del Cártel Criminal Hutt, Visz transportó mercado negro, contrabando y gente por toda la galaxia. Durante los años en que trabajó para el Cártel, ella siguió impulsando su reputación exitosa, y la mayoría de los señores del crimen hutt confiaban en ella. Aunque los hutts eran sus empleadores primarios, Visz comenzó a aceptar contratos corporativos y gubernamentales antes de la Gran Guerra. Era poco común que la República contratara contrabandistas, pero el Imperio había presionado a la mayoría de los pilotos legítimos a rehusarse a transportar bienes para la República. Sin embargo, Visz abrazó el peligro presentado por trasladar suministros para las Fuerzas Armadas de la República, pues le tenía simpatía a su causa. Ella prefería los contratos del gobierno a los del Cártel, y eventualmente resolvió dejar a los hutts y trabajar exclusivamente para la República o intereses corporativos. La debacle en Corellia Mientras planeaba dejar al Cártel, Visz fue contactada por Barrga el hutt, que la necesitaba para llevar un cargamento de impulsores de iones experimentales a Corellia. A Visz se le dijo que los impulsores se le tenían que entregar a un contacto de la República para usarlo en mercancías militares, y que sería acompañada por dos agentes de Barrga: el nikto llamado Musk y un weequay cuyo nombre ella no estuvo interesada en averiguar. Visz entendió que, aunque los dos supuestamente iban a escoltarla, su propósito real era asegurarse que ella no tratara de traicionar a Barrga, algo normal en trabajos de gran importancia. Ella y los dos guardias salieron de Nar Shaddaa a bordo del Crimson Fleece, y la mirialana esperó que ese fuera el último trabajo que hiciera para el Cártel. En ruta hacia Corellia, ella examinó los impulsores para asegurarse de que fueran legítimos, pues no quería tomar parte en la operación si Barrga quería hacer trampa a la República. Visz concluyó que los impulsores eran reales, y volvió a la cabina a sentarse con Musk. Para mortificación de Visz, el nikto pasó el viaje quejándose de la incapacidad de hacer negocios de Barrga y de las políticas internas del Cártel mientras el weequay permanecía sentado en la parte trasera de la nave.thumb|right|250px|Visz trabajó principalmente para los [[Hutt/Leyendas|hutts siendo dueña del Crimson Fleece]] La nave eventualmente llegó al sistema Corelliano, y cuando se dirigían al planeta Visz se molestó con Musk, especialmente después de que él dijo que había participado en el robo en el Casino Star Cluster, el más grande de los últimos años. Ella decidió no discutir con Musk, y se enfocó en aterrizar en Corellia. Después de transmitir su identificación y códigos de autorización a una estación de seguridad orbital, Visz amonestó a Musk por tratar de apagar el generador del hiperimpulsor. Ya que su experiencia en el campo le había enseñado a Visz a siempre dejar su hiperimpulsor preparado para un escape rápido, ella siempre aseguraba que el generador permaneciera en stand-by durante las operaciones. Las demandas aparentemente extrañas de Visz hicieron que Musk se fuera de la cabina, pero el nikto regresó después de esperar mucho tiempo en la órbita de Corellia. él le demandó a Visz que ignorara las leyes y protocolos de la Fuerza de Seguridad Corelliana y aterrizara en el planeta sin autorización. La contrabandista trató de argumentar que, al contrario de Nar Shaddaa, Corellia tenía reglas y regulaciones, pero pronto la estación de seguridad orbital le dio al Crimson Fleece permiso de aterrizar en la instalación corporativa de Corporación de Vehículos Rendili en la superficie del planeta. Aunque a ella le sorprendió el hecho de entregar el material a una instalación de una corporación en vez de un espaciopuerto de las Fuerzas Militares de la República, Visz aceptó el permiso y aterrizó al Crimson Fleece. Al llegar a la instalación inmaculada, se posó en la plataforma de aterrizaje A-17. Después de un chequeo rápido de los sistemas del Fleece, la contrabandista desembarcó de su nave y salió a la plataforma, donde la recibió un droide de protocolo. El droide le informó que no estaba autorizada para aterrizar en A-17 y que debería de mover su nave, pero aceptó verificar su autorización después de que Musk salió del Fleece con un rifle bláster. El droide tardó varios minutos en verificar la autorización, y el nikto volvió a la nave. Visz se quedó afuera para disfrutar del aire fresco corelliano, pero se sobresaltó cuando notó el silencio ominoso que significaba que el generador del hiperimpulsor había sido desactivado. Ella volvió rápidamente al Fleece, y acusó a Musk de contradecir sus órdenes y desactivar el hiperimpulsor, pero se dio cuenta de que el nikto no tenía la culpa al ver su expresión confusa. Ella corrió de regreso a la cabina donde descubrió que el indicador del hiperimpulsor no funcionaba. Aunque Musk sugirió que probablemente sólo ocupaba una recarga, Visz reconoció que el fallo tenía un significado funesto: un signo de daño inminente según la Ley Invisible. La mirialana unió este evento con el extraño recibimiento del droide de protocolo y la orden sorpresiva de aterrizar en la instalación corporativa, y concluyó que la operación era una trampa. Ella intentó sacar al Crimson Fleece de Corellia, pero Musk, que tenía órdenes de Barrga de entregar los impulsores de iones y carecía de las habilidades intuitivas de Visz, le exigió que mantuviera la nave en el suelo y continuara con el trabajo. El nikto puso el barril de su rifle en la nuca de Visz, obligando a la contrabandista a detener la secuencia de lanzamiento. Visz sabía que tenía que salir de Corellia, y engañó a Musk al pretender que estaba llorando. Él trató de confortarla, pero Hylo movió el rifle antes de patearlo en la entrepierna. Musk cayó al suelo, y Visz sacó su pistola bláster y la apuntó a la frente de Musk. Visz pronto desarmó al nikto y comenzó a sacarlo de la cabina, pero se detuvo al ser sorprendida por el weequay, que dejó inconsciente a la mirialana con un golpe con su bláster. Ella despertó poco después y escuchó que el weequay y el nikto estaban discutiendo su traición a las órdenes de Barrga. Para evitar que la descubrieran fingió que seguía inconsciente, y escuchó que Musk sugirió matarla. El weequay no estuvo de acuerdo e insistió que terminaran el trabajo y volvieran con Barrga, que la mataría él mismo si deseaba que muriera. Los dos decidieron mantener su cuerpo inerte en la segunda bahía de carga del Crimson Fleece mientras ellos continuaban con la operación. Afortunadamente para Visz, su profesión de contrabandista la había impulsado a instalar escotillas de escape en las bahías de carga en caso de emergencia. Cuando Musk y el weequay la dejaron sola, la mirialana escapó por una de las escotillas y salió a la plataforma A-17. Rápidamente se cubrió detrás de una pila de contenedores vacíos y trató de formular un plan para recuperar su nave. Mientras se escondía, un hombre de negocios de Rendili salió de la instalación acompañado del droide de protocolo que había hablado con ella antes, de un guardia armado y dos droides utilitarios con maletines llenos de créditos. El grupo de Rendili se reunió con Musk y el weequay, que aceptaron los créditos y le entregaron los impulsores de iones a los representantes. Visz apenas pudo escuchar la conversación, pero se enteró que los mercenarios estaban haciendo arreglos para que el hiperimpulsor del Fleece fuera reparado en Ciudad Coronet. Mientras Visz corrió por diversos escenarios para abordar al Crimson Fleece una vez más y reclamar su nave, Musk y el weequay concluyeron la transacción y partieron de la instalación corporativa Rendili, dejando a la contrabandista en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Sin embargo, el Fleece explotó poco después de partir. Visz dedujo que estaba en lo correcto y que la operación entera había sido una trampa, y los representantes de Rendili habían puesto explosivos en los maletines con el dinero. A pesar de estar lastimada por la pérdida de su nave, Visz se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo correcto sobre los signos de peligro inminente, y por ello sobrevivió. La mirialana creyó que era seguro operar en confianza mientras aparecían más signos, y se tomó tiempo para descansar y relajarse en la plataforma de aterrizaje, donde se quedó hasta el anochecer para poder ingresar a la instalación. Una vez dentro, Visz exploró varios salones hasta que llegó a un pasadizo sobre un garaje de construcción. Ella llegó al piso del garaje y se coloco un overol y un casco de soldar para disfrazarse, mas antes de continuar revisó una holo-terminal para obtener los planos de la instalación. Solamente encontró los planos del Edificio A, donde se encontraba, pero también descubrió información de algo llamado "proyecto Vanguard". Visz investigó y descubrió que el Vanguard era una nave espacial experimental creada por la Corporación Rendili para la Orden Jedi. La primera de estas naves aparentemente estaba programada para un vuelo de prueba en la plataforma de aterrizaje A-23 en la cima de la instalación.thumb|left|250px|Hylo Visz Visz decidió que robar el Vanguard era su mejor opción para escapar del lugar, y se dirigió al elevador que la llevaría a A-23. En el último nivel había una sala de observación, donde fue confrontado por una delgada mujer de negocios que demandó saber por qué una pobre mecánica se encontraba en un área reservada para clientes y ejecutivos. Visz mintió, diciendo que había sido enviada a A-23 para revisar los amortiguadores aluviales del Vanguard. La mujer le permitió pasar, y al ver al Vanguard Visz se sorprendió, pues nunca había visto una nave tan avanzada. Ella abordó la nave y comenzó los procedimientos de lanzamiento en la cabina, pero se detuvo horrorizada cuando parte de su overol se atoró en varios instrumentos cuando se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Su traje se rompió, lo que Visz consideró otro presagio negativo. A pesar de su reacción intuitiva antes estas situaciones, ella decidió que había llegado demasiado lejos para echarse para atrás, y continuó con su plan de robar la nave. Ella comenzó la secuencia de inicio del Vanguard, aliviada al ver que era una configuración de controles estándar. Sin embargo, no había un componente vital—la ignición de los motores subluz. Visz comenzó a buscarlo frenéticamente, y escuchó pasos en la rampa de abordaje. Para que no la encontraran se ocultó detrás de una silla en la parte trasera de la cabina, mientras un hombre entraba a la nave y se sentaba en la estación del piloto. Cuando él comenzó el procedimiento de encendido, Visz le dio un vistazo y dedujo a partir de su ropa y peinado que no era un piloto profesional ni un militar. Ella tomó la máscara de soldar y pensó usarla para golpear al hombre, pero antes de golpearlo se dio cuenta de que era un Jedi. Visz trató de analizar la situación, pero el Jedi la descubrió y se volteó, por lo que por reflejo Visz lo golpeó con la máscara. Aunque ella pensó en golpearlo varias veces, notó que el primer golpe fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Ella quitó al Jedi de la silla del piloto y se preparó para matarlo, pero lo reconsideró al ver que la herida de él era similar a que el weequay le provocó a ella. Visz entonces bajó la rampa del Vanguard y arrastró al Jedi fuera de la nave. Antes de volver a la nave, le dio un beso en la frente al hombre inconsciente para desearle suerte, y posteriormente volvió al Vanguard y despegó a bordo de la rápida y ágil nave. Después de salir de la órbita Corelliana, saltó al hiperespacio hacia Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa. Al llegar al Espacio Hutt, Visz se dio cuenta de que todos creían que ella había muerto con el Crimson Fleece, y que si volviera con Barrga no tendría manera de explicar los eventos que habían ocurrido en Corellia. Ella resolvió forjar su propio camino como capitana del Vanguard, y comenzó al dejar atrás Nar Shaddaa e ir a Ord Mantell para visitar a un viejo amigo. Aventuras contrabandistas Rompiendo el bloqueo thumb|left|260px|Hylo Visz durante la batalla contra el [[Bloqueo Mandaloriano de la Vía Hydiana|bloqueo.]] Hylo Visz continuó su carrera de contrabandista durante la Gran Guerra. Ella eventualmente alcanzó la prominencia dentro de la comunidad de contrabandistas y se convirtió en líder de un grupo contrabandista independiente. Dos décadas después del inicio de la guerra, el Imperio patrocinó el ascenso de un nuevo Mandalore para dirigir a los guerreros Mandalorianos. Este nuevo Mandalore forjó una alianza entre el Imperio Sith y sus clanes guerreros contra la República Galáctica.Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy La alianza llevó a que los Mandalorianos bloquearan la Vía Hydiana, una de las hiperrutas más importantes. La Hydiana conectaba los Mundos del Núcleo con la región de las Colonias y los distantes Territorios del Borde Exterior; sin embargo, el bloqueo impidió el flujo de bienes civiles y militares, lo que afectó duramente el esfuerzo bélico de la República. La economía galáctica también sufrió mucho con el conflicto, pues las materias primas dl Borde Exterior no llegaban a los mundos cercanos al Núcleo. En el 3.661 ABY, el Senado Galáctico logró convencer a los Jedi de que intervivieran en el bloqueo. Los Jedi fueron claramente derrotados durante su asalto a los Mandalorianos, y la República continuó sufriendo bajo la dolorosa ofensiva.Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians Mientras mundos de la República pobremente suministrados y protegidos en el Borde Exterior comenzaron a caer ante los Sith, la hambruna devastó los niveles inferiores de Coruscant, el mundo capital de la República. Para el 3.660 ABY, los precios de las materias primas se habían incrementado dramáticamente, y la República estaba dispuesta a pagar para poder sobrevivir. Visz vio la crisis como una oportunidad para beneficiarla a ella y a sus compañeros contrabandistas, por lo que diseñó un plan para romper el bloqueo y entregar recursos al necesitado Núcleo. Visz y sus colegas contrabandistas llenaron enormes cargueros con materias primas de todo el Borde Exterior y los dirigieron hacia el bloqueo Mandaloriano. Cuando los cargueros estaban a menos de un parsec de las fuerzas Mandalorianas, se detuvieron. Debido a que los Mandalorianos se distrajeron con los cargueros, no esperaban el ataque sorpresa orquestado por Visz. Ella y muchos otros contrabandistas en naves pequeñas y cazas estelares salieron del hiperespacio y se enfrentaron a los cruceros Mandalorianos en una gran batalla espacial. Aunque las naves contrabandistas tenían el elemento sorpresa y la ventaja de la velocidad, la pequeña milicia de Visz era superada en número. Afortunadamente para Visz, los Sistemas de Información Estratégica de la República recibió información de la batalla y despachó cazas de sistemas estelares cercanos para ayudar a la mirialana y su banda. Con la adición de refuerzos de la República a la batalla, los Mandalorianos fueron prontamente derrotados. Héroe de la República thumb|right|260px|Se rumoró que Visz [[Muerte/Leyendas|murió un año después de su éxito contra los Mandalorianos.]] Después de la batalla, Visz llevó cargueros llenos de materias primas a Coruscant, donde fue recibida por multitudes que la aclamaban. La mirialana fue generosamente pagada por su carga y dejó Coruscant como una mujer increíblemente rica. Aunque una ceremonia de premiación fue organizada en su honor, Visz, que había logrado su objetivo, no se presentó. Después se rumoró que Visz fue asesinada al año siguiente, después de tratar de traicionar a los hutts. Sus acciones fueron recordadas heroicamente por la República, pues le otorgó al esfuerzo bélico contra el Imperio Sith un respiro muy necesario. Como resultado del rompimiento del bloqueo, la República pudo continuar luchando siete años más, cuando el Saqueo de Coruscant obligó a una paz incómoda. El saqueo y el posterior Tratado de Coruscant después se le atribuyeron parcialmente al éxito de Visz, pues el plan fallido del Imperio de congelar a la Ruta Comercial Rimma lo llevó a adoptar estrategias más arriesgadas y desesperadas. Durante la Guerra Fría que siguió al Tratado de Coruscant, el bloqueo Mandaloriano de la Ruta Comercial Rimma y el éxito de Hylo Visz contra el mismo fue relatado por el Maestro Jedi kel dor Gnost-Dural en los Archivos Jedi de Tython. Personalidad y rasgos Como una contrabandista, Hylo Visz era oportunista, tomando una ocupación que dependía mucho del estado actual de los asuntos galácticos. Ella comenzó este estilo de vida como una mendiga callejera en los callejones y desagües de Nar Shaddaa. Junto con una banda de huérfanos, la mirialana cometió crímenes para sobrevivir en la difícil luna. Al crecer deseó tener ingresos más estables y se convirtió en mecánica para el Cártel Hutt. A pesar de su talento para reparar y mejorar maquinaria, la verdadera pasión de Visz era pilotar. Ella se dedicó a la meta de comprar una nave y convertirse en una contrabandista parta el Cártel, y logró su sueño después de varios años de compromiso con su trabajo. Mientras estuvo en Corellia, el oportunismo de Visz le ganó la propiedad de una nave más nueva y avanzada, la Vanguard. Después de dejar el empleo del Cártel, su abilidad para aprovechar oportunidades de oro se mostró nuevamente durante el bloqueo de la Vía Hydiana, pues consideró una oportunidad para su beneficio personal lo que otros pensaban que era una crisis. Aunque la mirialana peleó por la República, su interés principal fue la riqueza que obtendría cuando llegara a Coruscant con las necesarias materias primas que llevaba.thumb|left|260px|Visz con miembros de la banda [[Contrabandista/Leyendas|contrabandista que rompió el bloqueo.]] Durante este tiempo, Visz fue líder de una banda de contrabandistas. El grupo tuvo instrucciones de Visz de crear una distracción para la armada Mandaloriana, así como de tomar parte en el asalto principal a las naves Mandalorianas. Ella consideró la crisis en la Hydiana como una oportunidad de negocios no sólo para ella, sino también para sus camaradas. Aparte de la ganancia monetaria por su éxito en la Vía Hydiana, Visz aparentemente no tenía interés en otras formas de compensación. Incluso después de ser aclamada como héroe por la gente hambrienta de Coruscant, ella decidió no asistir a una ceremonia de premiación en honor a su victoria y su contribución al esfuerzo bélico de la República. En vez de eso, ella reunió sus ganancias y se marchó lejos de la capital galáctica, aparentemente retirándose a raíz de su fama. La mirialana atribuyó gran parte de su éxito como contrabandista a su habilidad de identificar y leer lo que ella creía que eran presagios. Altamente supersticiosa, ella basaba muchas de sus decisiones y acciones en estos presagios—un hábito que se remontaba a su niñez y a la muerte de sus padres. Ella creía firmemente que todos los desastres mayores podían ser evitados al reconocer los problemas menores que ocurrían antes, y llamó a esta creencia la "Ley Invisible del Universo". Cuando no veía ningún problema menor, Visz actuaba con confianza y triunfaba ampliamente. También tenía en gran consideración el valor de la suerte, y se rehusó a matar al Jedi en la instalación de Rendili por miedo a recibir muchos años de mala fortuna a cambio. Su rechazo a desactivar su hiperimpulsor después de aterrizar también fue el resultado de su confianza en la suerte, así como su elección de siempre llevar un bláster. Visz simpatizaba con la República Galáctica durante la Gran Guerra, y tenía un respeto sincero por los miembros de la Orden Jedi. Después de un poco placentero contrato con el Imperio, la contrabandista juró nunca más trabajar para los Sith, y operó activamente contra los intereses Imperiales durante su asalto contra el bloqueo. Antes de dejar el empleo de los hutts, ya había comenzado a aceptar contratos de la República, pero operó independientemente del gobierno durante el incidente en la Hydiana. Hylo Visz adornó su frente y sus mejillas con tatuajes mirialanos tradicionales de forma triangular. En algún momento se tiñó su cabello corto y negro para que tuviera destellos rojos, algo de moda en Nar Shaddaa. Las naves de Hylo El Crimson Fleece El Crimson Fleece era un viejo carguero que Visz compró durante su adolescencia. La mirialana pilotó esta nave durante años y llevó a cabo incontables mejoras y renovaciones en ella. Debido a su edad, Visz no pudo comprar ninguna parte original del Fleece para repararla, por lo que unió piezas de otras naves para improvisar los arreglos. Ya que frecuentemente estaba sola, la mirialana comenzó a ver a la nave menos una nave que una amiga, que siempre estaba a su lado. Ella estaba tan íntimamente familiarizada con sus mecanismos que podía identificar cualquier problema potencial simplemente al escuchar a sus sistemas durante un periodo de tiempo. Aunque ella sabía que algún día tendría que reemplazar la nave, Visz se rehusó a hacerlo hasta que tuviera realmente la necesidad. Ella eventualmente realizó tantas mejoras al Fleece que la nave llegó a valer tres veces más de lo que le había costado originalmente. Sin embargo, ella entendía que nunca hubiera podido venderla por tanto dinero, por lo que mantuvo a la nave durante su viaje a Corellia. Durante sus años de contrabandista, Visz añadió mejoras personales a la nave que la ayudaban en su trabajo. Una de estas mejoras fue la adición de escotillas de escape en las bahías de carga de la nave. la contrabandista usó una de estas escotillas para escapar del Crimson Fleece momentos antes de que fuera destruida en los cielos sobre Corellia. la destrucción de la nave le causó gran sufrimiento a Visz, pues ella había invertido increíbles cantidades de tiempo y dinero en el Fleece y lo consideraba como su boleto a la libertad. Vanguard La Vanguard pilotada por Hylo Visz fue la primera nave de su clase. La nave fue desarrollada por la Corporación de Vehículos Rendili de acuerdo con un contrato con la Orden Jedi. La intención era que la Vanguard fuera pilotada por Jedi en la Gran Guerra Galáctica, pero fue robada por Visz durante su escape de la instalación de Rendili. La nave era increíblemente avanzada para su tiempo, e incluía todas las amenidades y características de las naves modernas. El exterior de la Vanguard era liso y estaba adornado con un casco rojo y plateado que se inclinaba hacia dos impulsores traseros que propulsaban la nave. La cabina tenía una orientación lateral, similar al diseño del puente en las naves de guerra clase Thranta, pero horizontal en vez de vertical. El lounge interior estaba lleno de accesorios y amenidades de punta, incluyendo una terminal de holocomunicaciones y asientos giratorios rojos. La cabina tenía elementos normales de pilotaje, excepto por dos cosas: tenía controles de retroiluminación que controlaban la luminosidad de la cabina, y una perilla de ignición localizada bajo el tablero en vez de frente al piloto. La cabina tenía estaciones para el piloto y el copiloto, así como dos asientos traseros para pasajeros. Entre bastidores Hylo Visz fue creada para el próximo videojuego massively multiplayer de LucasArts Star Wars: The Old Republic. The Old Republic es una continuación de la exitosa serie Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.Star Wars: The Old Republic official website El personaje fue elaborado en la segunda entrega de Galactic Timeline, un recuento in-universe de los eventos que rodearon a la Gran Guerra Galáctica disponibles en el sitio web de The Old Republic. La cronología es narrada por el Maestro Jedi Gnost-Dural, cuya voz es doblada por el actor Lance Henriksen. El personaje de Visz fue expandido por Robert Chestney en su historia corta The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard, publicada exclusivamente en StarWars.com el 25 de marzo del 2010. Chestney después comentó en los foros de Star Wars: The Old Republic que Hylo Visz sí aparecería en el juego, pero en un rol limitado. También mencionó que estaba interesado en escribir más historias sobre la contrabandista mirialana.Star Wars: The Old Republc | News and Announcements forum - "Smuggler’s Vanguard on StarWars.com!" Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' Fuentes *Star Wars: The Old Republic | News, Updates, Developer Blogs - "The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken" *Star Wars: The Old Republic | News, Updates, Developer Blogs - "The Return of the Mandalorians" Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Mirialanos Categoría:Contrabandistas